Wolverine Vol 3 20
Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Unnamed agents * ** Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed ninjas * Hired kidnappers * Other Characters: * * * * Unnamed nurse * * * * * ** * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** **** ** Items: * Vehicles: * S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier | Synopsis1 = The story starts when men kidnap the son of Ichiro Yashida, the cousin of Wolverine's dead fiance. The kidnappers ask for 1 million US dollars ransom and when all the authorities fail him, Ichiro calls in Wolverine. Logan travels to Japan and meets with the captors only to find that it was a trap laid out for him. He fights off undead Hand warriors until only he and the kidnapper remain. Before he is able to get the location of the boy, Wolverine (along with the kidnapper) is impaled through the chest by a mutant named the Gorgon. The Gorgon tells Wolverine that "they" fed Ichiro's son to "their" pigs. Meanwhile, Shadowcat tries to comfort Ichiro and his wife by explaining that the X-Men's powerful telepaths can help find their son; but they've already given up hope. One month later, Nick Fury and Elektra watch over a S.H.I.E.L.D. crew investigating the massacre of a Minneapolis church by the Hand. Fury tells Elektra that S.H.I.E.L.D. recently learned of a plot involving the Hand and Hydra, to take down various superheroes. As they are leaving, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent informs them that Wolverine has been discovered in a coma and brought onboard one of their vessels. Elektra is taken to the ship and is told that Wolverine was found barely alive. Later, Logan awakens with voices in his head; telling him that he is on a mission from Hydra. His first action is to pierce a nurse (he was previously acquainted with) with one of his claws. The ship suddenly loses power and Elektra prepares for Wolverine; who is himself waiting to attack. | Solicit = The world’s deadliest living weapon just fell into the wrong hands. * It’s Wolverine vs. the Marvel Universe in a blockbuster storyline that will have Logan shredding his way through the X-Men, Avengers, Fantastic Four, and more! | Notes = * This issue is Part One of Six in the Marvel Knights story arc "Enemy of the State" * Wolverine was engaged to Mariko Yashida who was poisoned and later died in . * The Kidnappers comment on a Chistian graveyard (where they rendezvous with Logan) in a country that practices Shinto and Buddism more than they do Christianity. * Wolverine and Elektra have a history together starting when Elektra began to assist Wolverine (who had become feral) in regaining his humanity. ( ) * Wolverine's nurse (who he later punctures in the chest) mentions that they've met during the "Scorpio mission." He apparently gave her the FF's reception desk instead of his own phone number. * There are 3 variant covers to this issue of Wolverine Vol 3. With the original featuring a wrap around cover. | Trivia = * Special thanks to Eric J. Moreels | Recommended = | Links = }}